1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locknut wrench and more particularly pertains to applying a proper rotational torque to a locknut during tightening and removal with the ability to fit around wires adjacent to the locknut and wherein the coupled locknut may be in a difficult-to-reach area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrenches of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrenches of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying rotational torque to rotatable fasteners through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,511 to Taka's, issued Jun. 11, 1996 discloses a locknut tool. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,881 to Wilsey, issued Jul. 31, 1984 discloses an ornamental rendering of a socket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,345 to Barnes, issued Oct. 30, 1973 discloses a lock nut drive head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,962 to Harris, issued May 21, 1968 discloses a ratchet-wrench construction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,092 to Thompson, issued Jan. 13, 1942 discloses a wrench for lock nuts. Lastly, international application published under the Patent Cooperation Treaty, WO 96/11774 to Hillinger, publication date Apr. 25, 1996, discloses a ratcheting socket wrench with intermeshing gears.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a locknut wrench that allows applying a proper rotational torque to a locknut during tightening and removal with the ability to fit around wires adjacent to the locknut and wherein the coupled locknut may be in a difficult-to-reach area.
In this respect, the locknut wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying a proper rotational torque to a locknut during tightening and removal with the ability to fit around wires adjacent to the locknut and wherein the coupled locknut may be in a difficult-to-reach area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved locknut wrench which can be used for applying a proper rotational torque to a locknut during tightening and removal with the ability to fit around wires adjacent to the locknut and wherein the coupled locknut may be in a difficult-to-reach area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.